voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Abigail Kosch
|Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Akarv |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Tarskovian |Born=July 26, 46 AE |Died= |Status=Alive |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Female |Eyes=Blue |Hair=Black |Height=5'8" |Weight=145 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=President (former) |Occupation2=Head of Military |Years Active=76 AE - Present |Political Party=Karavist Party |Religion=Lurvanian Orthodox |Other Section?=Yes |Other Section Title=Presidential Information |OtherLeft1= Preceded by Herman Stalke (81 - 85) |OtherRight1= Succeeded by Victoria Khan (93 - Present) }} Abigail Kosch was an Akarvian politician and civilian military strategist who served as the nations fourteenth president from 85 to 93 AE. Unlike most Akarvian Presidents, Abigail did not enter the political scene until she was thirty, in 76 AE. Following her presidency she became infamous as the first Head of the Military who was never actually a member of it. Personal History When Abigail began her political career the nation was just recovering from the Nether War, and the military and people of the nation were in disarray. She had been a lifelong supporter of the Karavist party, and with the endorsement of family friend Sarah Pyro she ran for and won the mayorship of Nelyat. During her few years as mayor the small Alred-based city saw rapid reconstruction of its infrastructure, population, and defensive forces, moreso than almost any other city in Akarv. In 80 AE Abigail resigned as Nelyat's mayor and moved to Alred where she served as political staff under then Vice President Herman Stalke. She earned a reputation as stubborn and frustrated during her time in Alred City's government, mostly due to her constant disagreement with Vice President/Governor Stalke. Stalke would ultimately run for and win the Presidency that year, despite outcry from the Karavist party including Kosch. Though the new Vice President, Renee Burke, was more agreeable in Kosch's eyes she remained unsatisfied. Over the next few years Kosch grew in popularity in her party as one of the most vocal critics of President Stalke. She insisted the nation needed to maintain its alliances and rebuild the military and its international presence, but Stalke and his administration usually failed to even acknowledge these complaints. By 84 AE most of Akarv had become frustrated with the stagnation, and the Karavist party had elevated Kosch as his most viable opponent. In the 84 AE election Kosch won by a landslide over Stalke. Within the first few weeks of her Presidency Abigail had dedicated most of the nations resources to "rebuilding the military and pride of the nation". She reached out to Akarv's allies in EVAIN and reestablished their relationships, all the while bringing Varrenholm in and joining their new Accord. The military budget spiked, and all branches saw a complete revitalization and modernization with the aid of Dakota Peerk as Head of the Military. Kosch and Peerk spent the next four years collaborating on the military's structure, and ultimately implemented a total overhaul of its rank and structure. They went on to draft the formation of a new Warship large enough and powerful enough to take on even another Nether War. This ship, the ANWS Akarvon, would be completed in 89 AE, just after Kosch won her second term as President. Morale increased in the nation, its strength was returning and by this point almost all damage caused by the Nether War had been completely repaired, both physically and psychologically. The smaller cities were once again thriving and Akarv had the strength to assert itself in the world. However, much of the world still had little desire for international drama. The Nether War affected every nation, and even more than a decade later few had any desire for international politics. So despite its returning strength and move away from isolationism, Akarv continued to remain largely independent. In 92 AE Kosch and the other leaders of EVAIN made the difficult decision to disband the alliance. Even after its revitalization it was becoming increasingly clear that it had little place in the modern world. Krolesk had largely been focusing on its doomed Scythia alliance, and the Accord saw maintained relations with Varrenholm and Llysos. This would prove to be her last major act as President, and in 93 AE she was succeeded by Reformation candidate Victoria Khan. Kosch was initially skeptical of Khan's presidency for several reasons, most notably her more isolationist and appeasement policies, but was pleasantly surprised when Khan insisted on Kosch taking over as Head of the Military. She graciously accepted, and went on to act as manager of the new military she pioneered. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Akarvians Category:Politicians Category:Leaders